1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a booklight which is free-standing or attaches to a book cover, a bed frame or other supporting object to facilitate the reading of a book.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Booklights have been known for many years and are intended to assist a user while reading in bed, traveling or in other places where there is insufficient reading light.
Booklights known in the art consist of a single shade containing a light-radiating source. Booklights also consist of a power supply, which may include batteries, AC/DC connector and the like.
A major drawback of booklights known in the art is the lack of sufficient illumination of the book. As shown in FIG. 1, with booklights known in the art, there are areas of the book then being read which are without sufficient illumination 5. For the reader to have sufficient lighting on the page of the book being read, the user must manually adjust the shade to direct the light onto that page. This requires a tiring and wasteful process of the user having to adjust the shade to the left when reading the left page of the book and then adjusting the shade to the right when reading the right page of the book and repeating this process during the entire time he or she is reading. This process slows the pace of reading, distracts the reader and detracts from the enjoyment of reading. Also, a user may grow tired of trying to read without adequate illumination and may stop reading. Also, a user may also choose to stop adjusting the shade but continue to read with poor lighting which may adversely impact the user's vision, especially over a period of years.